Jazz
by Yuki the Redhead
Summary: Modern AU / RivaMika / They had yet to meet. They didn't knew it back then, but they always waited for each other. They needed each other. And they both shared the same passion: Jazz.


_**Before I forget: In this story, Mikasa's parents still died when she was young and she was adopted by the Jaeger family. Sadly, her new parents died as well, and Eren was the only family left. **_

_Modern AU _

_I just can't stop shipping the two of them ;_; I don't care about Levi's last name! _

_But this is not like me at all. Thank you writer's block. Well… since I think it's not too bad, I uploaded it. Also, they seem pretty OOC to me… (I blame it on the wine xD) However, just the imagination of our handsome Heichou playing the piano makes me drool. _へ(゜∇、°)へ _I love people who can play the piano!_

_One thing I'm interested in: Do you care about height difference in a relationship?_

* * *

**(~‾⌣‾)~**

_They had yet to meet._

_They didn't knew it back then, but they always waited for each other. They needed each other. _

Both of them had a sad backside story. Both of them were rather emotionally awkward due to this. Both of them didn't have too much friends. They barely knew what _trust_ meant. Family? Neither of them had one.

And they both shared the same passion:

**Jazz.**

**Thanks to that special music, they finally met.**

* * *

_It was an easy decision for Mikasa to move here. _

About a year ago, Eren, her adoptive brother found himself a girlfriend and left her alone in that small house they were living in. He told her that she should move on too. That she should stop sorrowing for her parents, because they wouldn't want her to be like that. After all, she wouldn't be young forever.

At first, she didn't understand what he meant. She was completely satisfied with the life she had. And she didn't think that being sad about the things which happened was a bad thing. But eventually she got what he meant a while afterwards.

_She was lonely without him. _

From that time onwards, she wasn't able to talk to Eren like usual, because she would get jealous immediately. His cheerful girlfriend was always with him, and the couple seemed so carefree. They had a lot of friends, did so many different things...

_Why couldn't she be more like them? _

She hated herself for feeling that way. Of course she was glad for Eren, too, but deep inside, she was truly unhappy. She lived on like this for a rather long time.

_However, one day she got a job offer. _

If she would move here, she would get promoted, because they needed someone like her somewhere else - she was always in time and her work was precise. Since she didn't have any distractions, she put all her effort in this job. She was really good in what she did.

_So she accepted. There was nothing which bound her to her hometown anyway. _

Four days after that decision, she was mostly finished with moving and she tried to get used to her new home. She got the week off so she could settle in, which meant she had nothing to do.

She remembered the jazz pub just across the street. It was the first thing she noticed when she went to her new apartment. It caught her eye, because she really loved this music. It was open to improvisation, the beat of it, the feeling she got whenever she listened to it. She adored it.

She switched from her sweatpants into jeans and a dark grey long-sleeved shirt. Since it was a bit cold outside due to the fog, she put her favorite scarf around her neck as well. It was already 22:00 when she walked across the street and opened the door of the pub.

The heavy smell of cigarettes and alcohol was in the air. The light was pretty much dimmed, but after her eyes became adjusted to the darkness, she noticed that this place was - against her expectations – actually pretty well attended. Most of the people were sitting at the tables in front of the stage, though. Mikasa stood in the entrance for a few seconds, looking around and listened to the calm music the small group of musicians was currently playing.

She would be here a lot in the future, she thought and a content smile appeared on her lips.

There weren't many people sitting at the bar, so she headed towards it. After she took her place, she waited for the barkeeper to take her order. Meanwhile, she turned on her seat and looked at the stage. She liked the piece which they played. It was instrumental, a contrabass, a violin, drums… And the sweet sound of a piano.

At first she admired this beautiful instrument, but as soon as her glance moved to the person playing, it was like she was sucked into a completely different world. She looked at a man, maybe in his mid-thirties, dressed in a simple white dress shirt and suit pants with a fitting black tie. _He was absolutely handsome._ And what he played was simply amazing. She watched him, as he closed his eyes during some passages or as he moved slowly with the rhythm…

_It fascinated her. _He_ fascinated her. _

"What would you like to drink, Miss?" she snapped out of that moment. Her head turned to the bartender, who was now standing in front of her, looking at her with a big grin.

She was unable to say anything for a short time, before she cleared her throat, "A glass of red wine, please."

"Right away," the barkeeper nodded once, then he grabbed a glass and showed her some bottles of wine of which she could choose.

She picked her favorite one, it wasn't too sweet and its taste reminded her somehow of her favorite season – fall. The bartender's smile grew wider and he took a second glass. She didn't put too much thoughts into it.

While he was busy with filling the two glasses, she turned to the small jazz band once again, but she had to realize, that the piece was already over, and the musicians were slowly leaving their instruments. The stage became dark and some other music started to play from the speakers.

"Live music is only until 10 p.m. during weekdays… Since it's already past 10, you were lucky to hear their last song," the barkeeper explained to her.

Mikasa let out a small sigh, "Too bad." She found herself disappointed, as she looked at her glass. She tipped on it with her fingertips and observed the surface of the red liquid.

And she didn't look up, when someone took place on the stool beside her. She heard, as a glass was shoved over to the new customer, who arrived.

"As usual," she heard the barkeeper saying.

"Thanks"

Mikasa held her breath. That voice. She just knew to whom it would belong to. She bit her lip, before she raised her head to the right side. The first thing she noticed was, that the second glass, the barkeeper was preparing before, was apparently for _him_.

_The pianist. _

_The handsome pianist, who was peering at her glass as well in the moment. _

As their eyes met, Mikasa felt as time would have stopped. Despite the dim light, she even saw the hint of blue in his grey eyes. The emotions they conveyed with that glance - she never felt like that before. It was like he looked right through her, into her soul. Like _he_ would be able to understand her. In fact, the look in his eyes reminded her of herself.

What she didn't know was, that he thought exactly the same about her.

However, he was the first one to speak. "Are you new here?"

Mikasa felt as hot blood went to her cheeks, showing up as a small blush, she shook her head ever so slightly to clear her thoughts. "Yes. I moved here about four days ago."

The man took a sip of his wine, and looked back at her then. "…I thought so. I haven't seen you here before."

Mikasa didn't know what to say at first, so she just introduced herself, "I'm Mikasa."

"Levi," she wasn't sure, but it looked like a small smile made its way to his lips. It made him even more beautiful in her eyes, considering his rather emotionless face before.

"I heard you playing before. That was wonderful." Mikasa didn't know why, but she wanted to know more about him. Not only his name - but his hobbies, his likes and dislikes, his favorite books and movies. Which color he liked the most. What his wishes were and what he feared. _Everything_.

"Well, it's my job. But thank you," he turned now more to her, apparently he grew more interested in her, too. "Do you like jazz or is it merely by chance that you're here today?"

"Actually, I _love_ jazz," she answered honestly. Her expression became more relaxed now, since she felt like he wanted to talk with her as well. They started to speak about their favorite jazz artists and songs and moved to more jazz unrelated things like her Job and hometown, also he told her about this city and where she would be able to eat out really good… Time flew by as their conversation continued. With increasing wine intake they both grew more open and even laughed from time to time.

Neither of them had such a long chat with someone for a long time. They never thought that it was important to talk about trivial matters. And yes – it wasn't necessary, but just then they noticed how much they _enjoyed_ it.

"It's late already…" Mikasa finally stated after she looked at her watch. It was 3 a.m. She didn't want to go, but she knew sooner or later they had to separate. A disappointed sigh left her mouth as she finished her glass.

"Mikasa…" his voice was deep and a bit scratchy from the alcohol. Mikasa liked the sound of her name when it came from him. "Are you coming tomorrow evening again?"

She gave him a smile as she nodded, "I guess you actually mean today. But yes, I think so"

He looked pleased with the answer as he finished his glass as well shortly afterwards. "We should go home," he stood up and with his hand he reached out to Mikasa to help her up.

She accepted his hand, but as soon as she was on her feet, she had to laugh. Was it the wine? Most probably.

"What?" Levi asked her and raised an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"I didn't realized that you're shorter than me," she took her scarf and hid her mouth with it, trying to suppress the laughter, which still came out of her mouth.

His expression turned annoyed. He rolled his eyes and muttered something. All that Mikasa understood was something about not being short, rather everyone else being fucking giants. She still giggled, as he suddenly took her arm and dragged her to the direction of the door.

Mikasa gasped at that, but followed him obediently. "Levi…?"

He didn't response. He walked outside with her, and then he turned to face her again. He didn't say anything, just looked at her with his piercing eyes. She took one step closer to him, and just then noticed, that he still held her hand. She looked down at them, and felt happy.

_She was so happy. How was that even possible? _

Levi slowly cupped her cheek with his other hand and lifted her head so that she would look at him again. He was surprised at what he saw. Her eyes were watery, and after she blinked once, a single tear ran down her face and dropped from her chin into her scarf. However, the way her lips were curved into a beautiful and genuine smile, he knew that she wasn't sad.

If it was the alcohol or not - she closed her eyes and so did he. Their faces drifted closer until their noses and foreheads touched. Mikasa smelled the faint scent of the red wine in his breath, as he let out a content hum. "We will meet tomorrow- no today again…" he murmured, obviously trying to convince himself to leave.

"Mhm…" She agreed and before they knew it, they shared a kiss. It was just a chase one, but it was a promise. That they would see each other again. At the same time it was a proof, that their encounter today was real and not only a mere dream.

When they parted, Mikasa already missed the warm and surprisingly soft feeling of Levi's lips against hers. But she restrained herself to give in and kiss him again. Instead she opened her eyes, and laid her hand over his, which was still stroking her cheek gently. "Bye," she whispered.

"See you later," he agreed and their eyes lingered at each other for another few seconds before they finally separated. Mikasa slowly took one step back, then another one. Their hands let go of each other unwillingly. With a last glance at his face, she turned and walked across the street to the housing complex she was living. She headed up to her apartment, leaning on the door for a few seconds before she was able to unlock it.

_Did she really kissed a stranger? But after they talked for hours, it felt like she knew him for a very long time. Or did she actually drank too much? _

She didn't knew. But at that moment, she didn't care about what exactly the trigger was, for the tingling sensation in her stomach. All that mattered was that she was happy and that she would see him again. Lost in thoughts she didn't notice that her feet carried her in the living room and in front of the window, on their own will.

And she still saw him standing there, looking in the direction where she left.

**ヽ****(' ∇' )****ノ**


End file.
